1. Field
The present disclosure relates to relates generally to flatbed or open bed trailers and more specifically to a system for containing a load on the open bed.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,041 discloses a RETRACTABLE LOAD SUPPORT SYSTEM. The retractable load support system is for selectively raising a load from the bed of a trailer for allowing the usage of a forklift for loading and unloading the load. The retractable load support system includes a trailer having a bed, a plurality of openings within the bed, a plurality of supports extendable through the openings, a plurality of support members attached to the supports, and at least one actuator attached to the trailer and the support members for selectively lowering and raising the plurality of supports. A locking bar is extendable through locking apertures within the support members and a support frame of the trailer for locking the supports in a raised position.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.